Communication networks typically include numerous logical communication links between various items of equipment. Often a single logical communication link is implemented using several pieces of physical communication media. For example, a logical communication link between a computer and an inter-networking device such as a hub or router can be implemented as follows. A first cable connects the computer to a jack mounted in a wall. A second cable connects the wall-mounted jack to a port of a patch panel, and a third cable connects the inter-networking device to another port of a patch panel. A “patch cord” cross connects the two together. In other words, a single logical communication link is often implemented using several segments of physical communication media.
A network or enterprise management system (generally referred to here as a “network management system” or “NMS”) is typically aware of the logical communication links that exist in a network but typically does not have information about the specific physical layer media that are used to implement the logical communication links. Indeed, NMS systems typically do not have the ability to display or otherwise provide information about how logical communication links are implemented at the physical layer level.
Physical layer management (PLM) systems do exist. However, existing PLM systems are typically designed to facilitate the adding, changing, and removing of cross connections at a particular patch panel or a set of patch panels at a given location. Generally, such PLM systems include functionality to track what is connected to each port of a patch panel, trace connections that are made using a patch panel, and provide visual indications to a user at a patch panel. However, such PLM systems are typically “patch-panel” centric in that they are focused on helping a technician correctly add, change, or remove cross connections at a patch panel. Any “intelligence” included in or coupled to the patch panel is typically only designed to facilitate making accurate cross connections at the patch panel and trouble shooting related problems (for example, by detecting whether a patch cord is inserted into a given port and/or by determining which ports are coupled to one another using a patch cord).
Moreover, any information that such PLM systems collect is typically only used within the PLM systems. In other words, the collections of information that such PLM systems maintain are logical “islands” that are not used at the application-layer level by other systems. Though such PLM systems are sometimes connected to other networks (for example, connected to local area networks or the Internet), such network connections are typically only used to enable a user to remotely access the PLM systems. That is, a user remotely accesses the PLM-related application-layer functionality that resides in the PLM system itself using the external network connection but external systems or networks typically do not themselves include any application-layer functionality that makes use of any of the physical-layer-related information that resides in the PLM system.